<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Me Up by amaryllis_radiata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095251">Shut Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllis_radiata/pseuds/amaryllis_radiata'>amaryllis_radiata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Love/Hate, M/M, Roommates, SasoDeiWeek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllis_radiata/pseuds/amaryllis_radiata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But you hate me.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you hate me, too. But you know what? Love and hate aren’t mutually exclusive, hmm.”</p><p>Day Three of SasoDei Week 2020: Love-Hate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara &amp; Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deidara had heard his fair share of roommate horror stories. He’d been anxious before moving into his dorm freshman year of college, but had lucked out and had a roommate who was barely around and stuck mostly to himself when he was present. When he’d moved out of the dorm sophomore year and into a shitty apartment with Hidan he’d known what he was getting himself into, and despite the awful messes Hidan left behind him and weird screaming matches he got into with his “totally-not boyfriend you fucking pervert” he hadn’t been awful to live with. When Hidan and Kakuzu had finally gotten together (publicly) he found himself in the awkward position of either moving out or playing third wheel 24/7, and so he opted to find new accommodations. The thought of walking in on those two was worse than any roommate he could find himself with, he’d thought at the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d been wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any particular reason everything you used to make dinner with is still all over the kitchen?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deidara clenched his jaw, pointedly not looking toward the kitchen doorway where his roommate of the past four months was standing. “To annoy you, mostly,” he answered, taking a bite of the dinner he was still eating before making direct eye contact with Sasori. The scowl he got in return was only moderately satisfying. Sasori turned without a word back into the kitchen, the sound of cupboards and drawers being angrily shut followed by dishes being loudly started drifting out of the door after him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Deidara didn’t think people who were so uptight genuinely existed until moving in with Sasori. The other man was meticulously neat and organized, which Deidara might have respected if he’d had any patience towards the other human being occupying his space. The act of leaving a sweater out on the couch was enough to set Sasori off, much less inviting a group of friends over, even when they were their </span> <em><span class="s2">mutual</span> <span class="s2">friends</span></em><span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tonight’s offense was only the latest in a long line of Deidara just living his life in his own apartment. He took another bite of stir fry before picking up his plate and wandering towards the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. Sasori was angrily scrubbing the skillet in the sink, t-shirt still damp on his lower back from the run he’d gotten back from a few minutes before. Deidara allowed his eyes to wander lower to where his sweatpants hugged his ass and thighs before drifting up to the angry set of his shoulders as he scrubbed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other issue was, of course, how fucking attractive his asshole of a roommate was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So in addition to being unable to clean up after yourself, now you’re going to just stand there and watch me do it?” Sasori didn’t turn to look at him as he spoke, instead rinsing the suds from the pan with fresh water before applying more soap. Okay, so maybe some of the sauce had burnt on, but that was a part of cooking, wasn’t it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was going to wash up after I finished eating, hmm. You’re just impatient.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I was supposed to just wait to make my own dinner until after you’d gotten around to finishing yours? This is burnt on here, Deidara!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasori angrily set the skillet down and filled it with water before turning his attention to the cooking chopsticks and bowls still in the sink. Deidara rolled his eyes and took the final bite left on his plate. He stepped forward, setting it down on the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare leave it there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How Sasori could tell what he’d done without looking, he had no idea, but he snorted out a laugh and lifted it again. He stepped forward to place it into the sink, wrapping his arms around his bristling roommate as he directed it under the stream of water and stealing the sponge from Sasori’s fingers. He smirked at the curse that left the redhead’s lips, risking the additional step forward to press his chest completely against Sasori’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See? I’m doing it now. If you’d gone to shower after your run like you normally do I wouldn’t have even kept you waiting, hmm,” he spoke directly into Sasori’s ear, smirk creeping into his words. He could feel the way he stiffened against him as he finished rinsing the plate. Hepulled away abruptly to set the plate and chopsticks onto the drying rack, grinning when Sasori turned off the faucet and left the room completely. A moment later the door to the bathroom slammed shut and Deidara let himself laugh as he finished cleaning up as promised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deidara had some homework to finish and decided to relocate to his room lest he risk Sasori’s ire when he finished sulking in the shower. He was ready to take flustering Sasori as a new way to win an argument, or to at least stop one when Sasori decided to knock once and open the door to his room wearing nothing but a towel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that was a joke to you then you’re even more of a prick than I thought.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deidara tore his gaze from its southern trajectory, dimly aware that his jaw had dropped open while he’d been staring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never, Sasori. It was a proposition, hmm.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you hate me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deidara pushed himself back from his desk and stood, noting Sasori’s arms as they crossed over his chest defensively. “Yeah, and you hate me, too. But you know what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Sasori’s chin tilted up, maintaining eye contact as Deidara moved to stand in front of him. He had the longest eyelashes on a man Deidara thought he’d ever seen, but if he called him pretty to his face Sasori would probably punch him and this moment would be ruined. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love and hate aren’t mutually exclusive, hmm.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasori blinked, a disbelieving smile creeping up to his lips. “I think you mean lust, Deidara.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love the look of concentration on your face when you paint. I love the honest critiques you give my artwork when I ask for them. I love that you’re insane enough to major in art and chemistry. I love the way you don’t take any shit, even when it’s from me, hmm.” Deidara tilted his head, enjoying the look of shock that was creeping over Sasori’s face. He gently tilted Sasori’s chin and closed the gap between them, giving into the urge he’d had ever since laying eyes on the infuriating, beautiful redhead in Drawing 1000 three years ago. He pulled away just as gently, committing the sight to memory. “I could do without the constant bitching, maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a fucking brat,” Sasori growled, but he leaned forward to kiss Deidara again, their lips meeting much harder this time as his arms wrapped around Deidara’s waist. Deidara couldn’t really be blamed for tugging him back into his room at that point. Sasori was only wearing a towel, after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Dude, what the fuck happened to your neck?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deidara slapped Hidan’s hand away from where it had pulled down the collar of his hoodie to show his neck. Luckily no one else in the dining hall had noticed or didn’t care if they had. “Think it’s pretty obvious, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you didn’t go out last night! Bet Sasori went the fuck off once he found out you brought somebody back to your apartment, you shit-ass-crazy maniac! No way he could miss it with those fucking hickeys.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, he screamed, all right,” Deidara responded, grinning at the screeching laughter Hidan erupted in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, if only he knew. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And they were roommates. </p><p>Written while listening to “I Don’t Give A...” by MISSIO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>